


Barrier Falls

by CamoHatKat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Astronaut!Dipper, Barrier Falls, Barrier Falls AU, Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, Eldritch monster, Eldritch!Bill, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoHatKat/pseuds/CamoHatKat
Summary: Dipper is an astronaut sent out on a suicide mission to record planets and stars outside our system. A few years into it he comes upon something he doesn't quite expect, a barrier erected by an unknown species that blocks off the rest of space.





	1. Knock Knock

_Log #551, Time- 15:34pm EST : The Everlast Mission : Crew: 1 - Commander Mason Pines_  
"The mission carries on. My supplies are holding steady. My health is also unchanged. Five new planets recorded since my last log: two were large gas giants, the other three smaller, rocky planets. None yielded positive results for liquid water. Tomorrow, I will be passing a planet I have high hopes for plant life. It is green, with what seem to be clouds of what I can only hope are water vapor." End Log.

-

_Log #552, Time- 02:08am EST : The Everlast Mission : Crew: 1 - Commander Mason Pines _  
"I am approaching the green planet, and my excitement is growing with each passing second! Soon I will be in range to scan the surface of the planet properly and hopefully, finally discover something worthwhile out here…” The voice in the log pauses as the man shifts his seat, tapping a few keys on his computer. “Almost… just a couple more seconds…” End Log.__

“What?” The boy mutters, smacking the side of his portable computer when the screen went dark. “Come on, don’t give up now, not now-” He grumbles, but the planet is looming closer, and he can’t be bothered to try and get the computer fixed in time, he has to find out if this planet holds water first and foremost. His fingers glide over the keys expertly, typing out commands and aiming the dish to the planet. “Three… two… o- _Gah!”_ He cried out, his ship coming to a dead halt and slamming him against the wall to his right. That… doesn’t make any sense…

Then every astronaut’s nightmare comes to life when every light in the ship dies out, leaving Dipper in the darkness of space. His backups didn’t switch on, and his breathing kicked up when he scrambled to the bag next to his bed, pulling out the glow stick and cracking it, illuminating a small area, but enough for him to see his way around. He made his way to the front of the ship, thankfully the hatches were still working… for some reason. This was all so strange. How could his ship have just _stopped_ , nothing on space just _stops_ moving. There is nothing to stop it, so his ship should be floating forward if his propulsion went out. 

Finally to the front of the ship, he hits the button on the side panel that opened the solar shields. Maybe he could get a look at what had happened. What he sees is unlike anything he had ever witnessed. 

A grid. White and checkered, it expanded far beyond where the captain could see in any direction, and when he squinted at it, letters seemed to materialize on the strange surface. Could this be his first sign of life outside his planet? If this truly was some sort of barrier, maybe he had finally reached another civilization! The thought alone sent most of his fear out the airlock, but he was still confused and worried with his ship being standstill, he wouldn’t be able to cross.

The second that word entered his mind, the letters shaped into clear, printed English.

‘Do not attempt to cross this barrier.’  
A warning.

Mason swallowed hard, eyes wide and breath labored. English… clear, fluent english. A warning, a clear, intentional warning. But what could lay beyond that a race would block an entire chunk of space? The perpetual night sky stretched out far beyond the grid, and with a jolt, Mason realizes that the green planet lay beyond the barrier. He grit his teeth, clutching his hands into fists. He was so close, so _fucking_ close and here he is, stuck at the edge of space with nowhere to go. 

What would happen if he touched the barrier? Surely that wouldn’t harm anything. He might as well study this new phenomenon, if it was going to be the thing holding him back. He’ll record all he can and try to go around… that is, if he can get his ship operational again. But first thing is first, the best thing to do when you see something new and scientifical…

You go and poke it.

Dipper suited up and fastened a tether around his waist, hiking the jet pack on his shoulders and straightening his back out. He made his way over to the side of the ship and stepped into the sealed off room, and after the countdown, the doors opened and gravity was a thing of the past. Tied to the ship, he pushed himself out and jetted over towards the barrier. Out here, he could see it stretched out as far as he could see, and given he was in space… that's a long way. But he also noticed it was curved, like a dome.

He winced as a wave of nausea hit him, but it quickly passed, so he thought nothing of it. He sometimes got those, the zero gravity sometimes messed with him even to this day.

Seconds pass and he’s at the front of the barrier, and slowly, he reaches his hand out towards it. The words shrink down to him and blair in his face, and he has to squint against them. “God damn it-” He has to pull down the solar shield of his visor over his eyes so he could see, and when he finally touched the barrier, it’s like touching a cold piece of glass. 

Huh, he was expecting-

__

_“MORTAL,”_

Dipper’s head spun and his body jerked, but his hand was seemingly stuck to the barrier. The nausea came back, and he nearly hurled in his suit, clutching a hand over his stomach as his head erupted with a headache unlike anything he’s ever had before. He felt like his skull was splitting open, his teeth rattling in his skull and his eyes were filling and spilling over with tears faster than they ever had. His body shook with tremors, his ribs felt as if they were squeezing and crushing his organs. His stomach jerked and twisted as if he had swallowed glass, and he doubled over, eyes squeezing shut as countless more tears fell.

_“QUIT YOUR SNIVELING.”_

He gasps when he realizes that thought about mortality wasn’t… his own. It was another, more terrifying voice, if you could even call it that. It was like rocks falling down a cliffside, colliding and cracking and breaking against one another, was it multiple voices? Or one, distorted by his own thoughts? All at once, the pain is gone, but in it’s wake his body ached with strain, and his head throbbed like an open wound in time with his pulse.

“What’s happening…?” He manages, gritting his teeth as he strains to crack his eyes back open without crying out. It hurts so much, he hates this, he has to know what this thing is! He bites on the inside of his cheek and his eyes snap open. Nothing. Nothing but the expanse of space and the barrier holding him back. What? 

_“LOOKING FOR ME?”_

The voice jars his again and he jerks a little, snapping his head in every direction, trying desperately to spot the being that was causing him so much pain. 

_“IT CAN’T HURT THAT BAD, UNLESS YOUR SPECIES TRULY IS THAT WEAK.”_

He sees flashes of images behind his eyelids when he blinks, so he slowly closes them and watches the frames as best he can. They never linger long, and he can’t focus enough to make any of them out, not with his headache.  
“Who are you?” He tries. If this is contact with a new species, he needs to document it. He hits the record button on his suit for the off chance anyone else can hear it. 

_“YOUR KIND CAN CALL ME A GOD, MASON PINES. BUT I HAVE A FEELING NONE WILL GET THE CHANCE TO HEAR OF MY GLORY.”_

Dipper is confused, he hates that the beast is using that old name of his, but then again, maybe it’s doing so on purpose. “Please, can you tell me your name?”

_“YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF MY NAME, OR EVEN MY TITLE, BUT IF YOU SO DESIRE, I CAN TELL YOU HOW TO TAKE DOWN THIS BARRIER.”_

It sounds like a trick, like the beast is going to use him for something terrible. But this is his life, his only reason to live is to explore, to see, it’s all he has left. He can’t let this be the end of his journey. “What do you want in return for how to take it down?”

_“I TRULY DON’T BELIEVE YOU CAN TAKE IT DOWN, HUMAN, BUT YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO, AND NEITHER DO I. SO LET’S GIVE IT A SHOT, YES?”_

Well and truly, the barrier can only be taken down by two halves of the same being coming together, and with powerful magic, can dispel the barrier at the cost of their lives. This being, a terrifying beast, has taken it up as a pastime, telling beings how to take down his barrier only to watch them burn with blue flames when the magic backfires.

 _“WAIT A MOMENT… YOU ARE ONE OF THE HALVES… WHERE IS THE OTHER?”_ He growls, and Dipper’s head aches with the strain of his words.

“A half- what are you… do… do you mean my twin?”

_“TWIN… YES, THE FIRST BORN. WHERE ARE THEY?”_

“She isn’t here.” Dipper snaps, quick to derail any train of thought this being might have about his sister.

And here the beast thought he was this close to actually having a shot at taking down the wall that held him prisoner. Oh well, it will be fun to watch the kid turn into ash.

Dipper moves to the barrier and touches his hands to it, palms flat. 

_“YOUR SPECIES’ MAGICAL POWERS ARE PATHETIC!”_

“Shut up and tell me what to do!” Dipper snaps, and his head stops hurting altogether, for a moment, he’s scared he had run the creature off, but it returns like a tidal wave and he doubles over, bile rising in the back of his throat and threatening to spill. But he chokes it down, coughing and clutching his stomach. The being scoffs, and Dipper can _feel_ it’s annoyance. 

_“ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED, YOU PATHETIC MEAT SACK?”_

“Just-- t-tell me-”

_“STOP RESISTING ME AND LET ME INTO YOUR HEAD, I’LL FEED YOU THE INSTRUCTIONS LIKE A PUPPET WITH STRINGS.”_

“How do I--”

_“OR I COULD JUST FORCE MY WAY IN, BREAK YOUR MIND IN THE PROCESS, AND USE YOU LIKE A HAND PUPPET INSTEAD!”_

“O-Okay okay! Just- hold on I- okay.” He takes a deep breath, flustered and confused, but he believed every word of threat the being gave. He couldn’t risk it being a bluff. Dipper slows his breathing and tries to slow his fluttering heart, fear pickling at his skin. He’s got this, if he could block out his sister when she was on her Mabel Juice, he can calm himself down in the face of possible death.

It takes him a good few minutes, but he calms himself and lets his mind ease, less racing thoughts, just let things flow. 

He can feel something filling the negative space of his head until his skull feels like it’s about to burst, then it ebbs down his limbs and takes control of every fiber of his being. His eyes, his fingers, his jaw and tongue are manipulated just as the being had said, like a puppet with strings. He can still think though, thank goodness, his mind is intact, and he tries to scathe off the fear, not that it seems to bother the being.

His mouth opens and he starts speaking things, not words, really, but sounds.. Maybe they’re words, but unlike anything he’s ever heard before. It rumbles his chest, his fingers dig into the barrier’s surface, and he starts to yell, louder, chanting new words, one after the other. His body was tight, muscles wound up as if ready to spring, but the release never came, just built and built until he felt tears streaking down his cheeks, his tongue ached with the frantic movements, his throat raw. It hurt, everything hurt. 

Then the burning started. 

His suit started an alarm, blaring in his ears along with his screams in a language he could never understand. He felt like his fingernails were going to come off with the force the being was applying to the barrier. It didn’t seem to give a rat’s ass about his physical state, but he couldn’t say anything, all he could do was scream in his own mind, held captive in his own body that felt like it was going to start splitting open. He was going to die, the pressure under his skin was going to burst and he was going to die here in space at the hands (does it even have hands?) of a being he had never even seen. No proof that it ever truly existed. 

Dipper started to wonder if he had only gone mad, if this was only a figment of his imagination, an illusion caused from the years of solitude, his mind finally breaking (yet how can he think straight?). It felt like nothing was his, he was a prisoner in a body he had never truly owned, and he wondered when the painful sensations would end and this body would give.

His arms went first, numb and burning, like firey ice licking down his nerves. It hurt, it hurt so badly, but he only found relief in it. The being seemed to fight the feeling, but it seemed it was held back by his body’s limits. A shame, he thought, he really would have liked to have seen what this being could do--

Sensation crashes down on him so suddenly he nearly blacks out, he freezes, then jerks, eyes wide and staring forwards, then down at the flickering blue flames that surrounded his hands. He felt nothing, yet everything, his body, the warmth of the star that sat not too far away. He felt the pull of every large body in space all at once, and saw the light of stars long dead. It was incredible, he felt so powerful, like he could control tens of thousands of limbs at once, like he could swallow planets whole, like he could-

Like he could break this barrier.

He smiles faintly, eyes wide and unblinking. He felt so strange, his body once again his own, and yet it felt a part of something bigger, far bigger, and with a simple gesture, he places his burning hands against the barrier and it shattered like glass, leaving the man to smile for all of three seconds before his eyes slid shut and his body went limp.

48 Hours later, when the last bite of video feed is received by NASA, it is immediately classified as Top Secret and Mason “Dipper” Pines is declared dead.


	2. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is taken by the creature to one of his planets, Dipper sees a glimpse of something akin to a softer side of the monster.

The large beast slid through the open space like a snake on the ground, circling the boy and his ship and staring at him with his giant eye. The boy was alive, and not only that, but with all his limbs still attached. Though he was knocked out cold, that seemed to be the only side effect the man had sustained. It was impossible! The breaking of the barrier could only have been done by a set of two, both of them there, and in the end, even they were suppose to come out of things mangled and wounded if not dead, but here the kid is, alive and well. 

It was this reason alone the beast decided to spare the mortal’s fleeting span of a life. He easily opened the hatch and moved the boy inside the ship, strapping him into his pilot seat with tendrils that held a dexterity far better than any fingers. Once the human was settled, he shut the ship up and turned the life support systems back on so the kid could breathe when he woke up and took off his helmet. 

The ship was easy to engulf with his tendrils, and with a mighty sweep of his tail, he turned and started to head back in the direction he had come from, back to his own side of the barrier. As much as he was itching to conquer new worlds, they wouldn’t go anywhere, and he was dying to speak to this human some more. As far as his memories were concerned, he didn’t seem like anything special. He and his sister never went through much magical training, neither seemed to know how to perform any complex spells, and the boy was even the _runt_ of the two siblings, and yet was able to withstand the brunt of his power and live. It was baffling to the eons old eldritch, and he was convinced he’d get to the bottom of this, even if the boy himself had no answers.

 

Dipper woke up a few hours later, another impossibility that irked the monster-like being.

-

His ship being wrapped up in thousands of tendrils scared the fuck out of him, as did the gnashing and screeching noises the belly of the beast made. He couldn’t give the sounds a name, but they were things that would haunt him forever, he was sure. He called out, confused, and winced when the booming voice of the beast echoed in his head once more.

_“COME OUT OF THAT SEAT AND I EAT YOU ALIVE, WE’RE ALMOST THERE.”_

Dipper swallowed hard, hands shaking a little and gripping the armrests of his seat tight. When asked, the hulking monster gave him no name, and told the boy to refer to him as ‘my lord’, until he saw the boy worthy of such knowledge. 

Dipper dubs him Bill.

-

According to his clock, the trip took a full twenty four hours, but felt like weeks. He would talk to the beast from time to time, asking where they were, how fast they were going, how long his longest tendril was, how long _he_ was. Simple, mundane questions as he sat in his chair, nervous about being practically taken captive by such a creature. Though the eldritch, as he called himself, was actually quite the talker. He would joke around and act much like a normal human, maybe one around the age of thirteen, but a human nonetheless. His humor was a bit... unsettling, but after a few ‘inside out’ jokes, Dipper had conceded and braced for them. They weren’t as shocking after that (to the creature’s obvious displeasure).

It took some prying, but he finally got Bill to tell him where they were going, apparently the being had a following that spanned over many planets, but he had one in particular with an atmosphere that Dipper would be able to breathe in. ‘Less maintenance’, he called it.

When they arrive he notices one thing, the planet isn’t blue and green like his own, but gold, covered in various shades of the shimmering yellows and reds and oranges, speckles with silver like the planet was made of metals. The clouds shimmered much the same, dazzling the boy’s eyes, and the peaks of the tallest mountains stood out stark black against the landscape. Even closer, he sees even the large buildings are gold, though more colors bleed into them, greens and indigos, all colors of the rainbow shine bright and beautiful. Two suns shine in the air, one yellow, not unlike his own back home, and another, a soft baby blue, It was beautiful, and high in the sky above even the tallest of buildings stood a large pyramid, though unlike traditional pyramids from his world, it was black, with the lines between the large bricks shimmering a spectrum of color, mostly blues and greens. Soft, cool colors. Dipper’s heart is hammering as they make their way into the lowest level, a hole in the side of the structure big enough to fit the monstrosity is hardly visible. The surface seems to absorb light, not unlike a black hole.

His ship is dropped and the man jerks in his chair with a groan of displeasure, and the rustle and sliding sound of one surface rubbing against another is almost deafening. He is given permission to get up and he unclasps himself from his seat, tucking his helmet under his arm as he goes over to the side of the ship.

Dipper opens the hatch into the inky blackness of the room. He can’t tell the size, but if the shimmering lights of the inner bricks tell him anything, it's that it's huge.  
The creature scoops the mere child (at least to the billions year old eldritch) in one of his six disembodied hands, bringing him up to his eye.  
_“ This is my domain, my world. You are but a guest.”_ He huffs, and his breath is rancid and has the human gagging and coughing. This seems to please the beast and he chuckles as he slides along the floor. Dipper is just thankful his voice had gone quieter, still a yell, but the volume seemed to be halved.  
_“I’ll give you a tour of the lower levels where you will be staying for the time being until I construct you a more permanent room. It will be finished by tomorrow.”_ His voice is gravelly in the boy’s mind, his golden lower jaw not actually moving when he spoke and Dipper wondered if it was an actual functioning jaw at all.  
Bill brings him to an almost human-sized door, a few feet taller than normal, but far smaller than he. Down a short hallway Bill’s tendrils swung open a door for him and led him inside.

It was a lavish room with gold and red as the color scheme, a few blue accents here and there. He placed the boy down and slid in more tendrils behind him to act as tour guides to the boy.  
_“The bed, the bathroom, this glass panel will show you any part of the main city if you can figure out how to use it. I rule as god here, and for a few hours out of the ‘day’ I go into the sky and blot out one of the suns. This world was forever plagued to be in sunlight, and I give it the darkness and shade it needs to replenish itself. You will be left alone in these hours, but if you have need of anything, one of my high priests will be happy to assist you.”_  
“You... you block out the sun?”  
_“No I just like to dick around in the sky for hours at a time yes Pines I block out the sun stop asking stupid questions,”_ He grumbles, his distaste rattling the boy’s skull. He has to sit down on the large bed and a tendril winds around his throat, then pats his cheek.  
_“Don’t get into any trouble while i’m gone, human, I already carted you all the way here, don’t go dying of shock or whatever else dumb shit you beings can die from.”_ He hisses, and after a flick against his nose the tendrils retreat and the door slams shut behind them, leaving Dipper alone. _“I will return soon. I know you’re going to talk to me the whole time anyways, so just go for it.”_  
“I-I uh... okay... See you later then.”  
_“Later, meatbag.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment, a little short, but I like where it left off. The next one should be longer and we will get to meet one of Bill's followers!  
> 


	3. Enter, Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a new friend when the god's high priest, Sato, comes to visit him. They strike up a quick friendship and the space noodle is displeased.
> 
> He also gets a nickname he isn't too fond of. (RIP Dipper)

The godly being raised himself into the sky, coiling up like a snake and blotting out the sun and sending the world into darkness, the other, yellow sun, had already set for the time being. The god made soft noises and the rocks he had consumed melted and bubbled up, running down his back and cooling, creating a thick later he would need to pick off later. 

“So wait, are you or are you not really a god?”  
  
_“In the sense that I am a giant powerful beast with the ability to crush or build words, yes, I am.”_  
  
“Do you eat people?”  
  
_“Only when they want me to.”_  
  
“What the fuck does that mean?!”  
  
_“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”_  
  
“I’m a grown ass damn man!”

Their conversations went like that most of the time, Dipper being curious, Bill answering, trying not to get too impatient with the kid. It would take time for the boy to learn how things work here. Bill would probably need to brush the kid off on one of his priests, maybe tell them it’ll earn his favor and watch them fight over who takes care of him. Ohh, now that would be amusing.

 

“So what do the people who live here look like?”  
  
_“Taller than you, smarter than you, and better looking than you.”_  
  
“Wow, thanks.”  
  
_"You asked, buttmunch.”_  
  
“How do you even know that insult?!”  
  
_“Kid I’m in your head, I've heard everything you’ve heard, seen everything you’ve seen, and I must say, your internet memes seem rather hilarious.”_  
  
“Oh god please don’t-”  
  
_"Very annoy,”_  
  
“Please I’m begging you.”  
  
_“Much pester,”_  
  
“I’m going to go ahead and kill myself now.”  
  
_"Such human.”_  
  
“Shut up!”

It’s so very strange being inside the head of a human, very distracting. Their thoughts go all over the place, though that could just be because his new resident is scared (despite having the audacity to insult him on multiple occasions) and confused. With time he would relax, wouldn’t unintentionally fight him for space inside that head of his, which, he had to admit was pretty spacious for a human. Though the guy had to be somewhat special, being able to break down the barrier solo… maybe he’d offer magic lessons and see how he would react to charms and spells.

 _"It’s dat boi.”_  
  
“Who?”  
  
_"Oh shit!”_  
  
“Whats going on?!”  
  
_“Waddup!”_  
  
“Are you FUCKING kidding me?!”

A few hours into his shift, the boy quiets down. Their banter slows. The kid seems distracted, his answers vague and his witty comments dulled. He huffs in annoyance. What the fuck is taking the kid’s attention from him? He had been keeping his live feed if information private, mostly because he didn’t want to deal with the human’s anxiety and fear, but now he was tempted to push the rest of the way though. But then again… He might see something he doesn't want to.

 _"You’re not in there masturbating are you?”_  
  
“Oh god! No what the fuck?”  
  
_”Good.”_

The boy quiets again and he focuses back at the task at hand, leaving the kid be. He’s probably found something to distract himself with. Good, maybe now he’ll be able to relax.

Back in the room, Dipper is sitting on the bed with a big grin on his face. The reason he had stopped talking to Bill was because Bill’s high priest, Sato, had walked in and greeted the boy, welcoming him to their planet.

Sato was tall, at least eight feet, his skin was a dark blue and dotted with cyan freckles. His one, large eye flickered with swirling whites and blues, turning solid blue when he got excited talking about his god. He had a bright red mohawk of hair that ran down to the base of his spine, his robes specially designed to show their color and accentuate the shade against his darker skin. There seemed to be almost… stitches in the corners of his eyes, along with more peeking from the collar of his robe. He was a strange one, but full of smiles with his beak-like mouth. he gestured with his hands a lot as he spoke, and joined the boy on the bed once asked to. They hit it off well, “We are an old race, thanks to our god.”  
  
“You mean the huge burnt noodle with an ego the size of this planet?”  
  
Sato raised his one brow at the boy, confused.  
  
“Uh- The big space snake thing that brought me here.”  
  
The alien busts out into a honking laughter, clasping a hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle it. “Ohho! You’d better not let him hear you calling him that! Our lord is very sensitive about what people address him as.” Though his warning is firm, his tone is happy and relaxed. Sato was on far better terms with their god than any of the others on his planet, as well as being the eldest. Their god has extended his life far beyond what he would have normally lived, and he was grateful for that and served him diligently.  
  
Dipper snorts. “Well, he wouldn’t tell me his name, so I came up with one to call him, at least in my head.”  
  
Sato leans down a little, eye wide. “Oh? Do tell!” He smiles wide, and Dipper leans in too, as if they’re sharing some great secret.  
  
“Bill.”  
  
“...Bill?” It seems to take Sato a moment to process, his long ears flicking slightly. “Such a simple name for a being so grand, don’t you think?”  
  
Dipper straightens his back and puffs out his chest. “Exactly. He doesn’t get a cool name because- er… well…” In truth, other than his unsettling comments, the being had really done nothing terrible against him. Dipper was an explorer, and seeing a planet with living beings was more than he could have ever asked for. Bringing him here was no curse, by any means, though the blank spot in his memory from the time he got out of the ship and saw the barrier until he came to in his ship was a little unsettling, he was sure Bill would tell him what had happened if he asked.  
  
“...Because he’s a jerk.” That’s all he’s got?

Sato doesn’t patronize him, or ask him to elaborate, simply chuckles and nods.  
  
“He is a strange being, yes, but he also comes from another realm then we do, his actions compared to where he comes from are rather tame!”  
Dipper scrunches up his nose. “Another realm? That… surely isn’t possible, right?”  
  
Sato smiles, “Would you have before considered anything that has happened to you today a possibility?”  
  
Dipper shakes his head a little, a small frown on his lips. “I guess not… that just seems… so crazy… another world, yeah, but another realm?”

Sato gives Dipper a few seconds to absorb his words before speaking again, “Yes, well, he saved our planet centuries ago.” Sato seems to recall this story fondly. “We lived underground, at first, the surface was too hot and too bright for us to be able to colonize it properly.” He tilts his head a little, shutting his eye. “Then he came, like a great shadow, our planet shook with his massive size and a great many of us went mad when he attempted to communicate with us,” He chuckles. “As i’m sure you’re aware, the process is rather painful, and back then we were of weak will and no faith, it left us powerless to sustain the great being.” He brushes a hand up through his streak of red fur. “I was so young back then. Hardly a teen by your standards, when he choose me to be his envoy. He said he saw greatness in me, even know I know not what he meant, but I am thankful for his arrival, either way.” Sato smiles. “And I am glad he has brought a companion along with him. You are a kind soul, Dipper Pines, I do hope you can one day be comfortable here, and we can become great friends.”

Dipper hates how his heart twists, this guy is so genuine, so kind, it was hard to believe such a being existed. He squeezed his thigh and Sato smiled ever wider down at him. “My honored guest, would you like us to get you some clean clothes? I see your odd suit over there…” A pause. “We can also get you some water.” Dipper nods, thanking him. “My lord should be returning to us soon.”  
  
“What?” Dipper looked down to his watch, and it seems hours has passed since the being had joined him. Sato chuckles at his bewilderment.

“Time passes quickly when you’re in the company of another. Please get comfortable, i’m sure our lord will have foods brought to you soon. You seem rather…” He grins wide. “Pale~”

“Oh haha…” Dipper sticks out his tongue, and Sato blinks at him owlishly.

“Sorry, uh-… did I… offend you or someth-”

Sato opens his mouth and mess of tendrils come spilling out, like the arms of an octopus all wiggling independently, glowing cyan and covered in slobber. Dipper can’t help but bust out into laughter and Sato joins him before saying his farewell and shutting the door of Dipper’s temporary room behind him.

Maybe this place wasn’t so terrifying after all, if all of the beings here were like that one.

Later a being like Sato, but with a muted green mohawk came and delivered a tray of odd-looking foods, as well as a black robe with a golden triangle stitched in the breast. His clothes were sweaty and disgusting, so he shed them and put the robe on. He would ask for proper pants and a shirt later, maybe when Bill got back. 

It took him a while to be able to try the food without panicking, but it was… okay, the textures were either hard or soft, no in between, and it tasted funny, but after a few bites and not throwing up or feeling otherwise ill, he decided munching on the food would be for the best. He would need to keep his energy up.

A half hour after he finishes his meal, he feels the beginning of a headache coming on, but all too soon it’s splitting and Bill’s voice is echoing against his skull. The man winces and shoves his face into a pillow, groaning loudly. 

_“What are you bitching about now?”_

Dipper doesn’t grace him with an answer, and before he can roll over to glare at the wall, the door to his room is opening and a mess of black tendrils slip inside, coiling over and poking and prodding at him. Dipper lets out an indignant sound, and when one comes too close to his face, he bites it, immediately he reels back and sputters, spitting out the black slick that oozed out of the squishy appendage.

“Oh god- that's disgusting!” He cries out, wiping his tongue off and scowling. 

_“Your own damn fault, idiot, I was just making sure you weren’t bleeding from your eyes or anything.” His tone is idle, and Dipper is infuriated by it for some reason._

“Shut up, urgh, what do you want?”

_“My shift as resident sun shield is over, it’s day time hours, I figured you’d want a tour.”_

“My head hurts, I don’t want to do much of anything right now…” He grumbles, huffing softly.

 _“You were so eager to explore… now you want to lay in bed? Sounds pretty lame for a scientist.”_

“Shut up!” Dipper sits up suddenly, his voice scratchy and his eyes quickly meets the singular one of Sato, who was standing in the doorway. He has a small frown on his lips and he pads into the room, sitting next to him. Dipper is silent, looking down at the floor as if he had yelled at Sato.

“It is okay to want to rest, my friend.” He keeps his hands firmly in his lap, and Dipper wonders why he is sitting so far away. “The past few hours have been very hard on you, please relax.”

Dipper feels his anger ebbing away, a smile creeping onto his features. Yeah, okay, he’s fine-

Sato jerks and winces, a hand clutching over his face as a small, quiet whimper left him. Dipper was sent into a panic and quickly moved over to him, touching his shoulder and breathing hard. “Sato?! Sato are you alright? Come on, it’s okay I-”

_“Do not touch him.”_

Dipper flinches away on instinct, then shakes off any remaining tendrils and wraps his arms around Sato as best he can, rubbing his back and shushing him. “It’s alright, come on, say something…”

_“I said… DON’T TOUCH HIM!”_

Tendrils grab his limbs and force him off of his friend, pinning him with his back against the headboard. Sato seems to be muttering something under his breath, and Dipper catches a few words. “Sorry- p-pl… forgive…” 

Was Bill punishing him?

“You- Bill! Stop this right now, stop hurting him, please, he didn’t _do_ anything you asshole!” Dipper yells out, both into the air and inside his head, screaming with rage. Sato was just trying to make him feel better, was trying to cheer him up and make him feel less like a burden, he didn’t deserve this. 

Sato continues to writhe, and Dipper screams. 

The sound seems to do something, because Sato takes a sharp intake of breath, and the tendrils fall limp. Slowly, Sato coughs a few times, wiping spit from his chin and tears from his eye. God… how much pain did Bill put him through? Dipper inches over, but is afraid to touch him and cause Bill to lash out again. His frown is deep and he bites his lip.

Once Sato composes himself, his eye slowly slides over to look at Dipper, eyeing him up and down like he knows something Dipper does not. How strange. But he says nothing and smiles, a small rumble coming from his chest. He seems… oddly happy, considering what just happened. 

“Thank you, my friend.” No one had ever stood up for him like that, everyone here was too complaisant to let the godly being do as he pleased. 

“It was nothing… Bill… he's like a damn five year old, not wanting people to touch his things… well he can suck it…” It’s brave, saying those words, and Sato looks honestly fearful for the human’s life, but nothing happens, and Dipper continues. “You’re my friend, and if I want to touch you I damn will!” He huffs, but after a few seconds pass he realizes the perverted context and backtracks. “I mean- shit, okay, not like that, I mean like, if I wanted to touch your shoulder or fuck if I wanted to hug you I damn well will do it, if you were cool with it, I wouldn’t touch you if you didn’t want me to, because thats your choice and- and-- i’m rambling, fuck, sorry.” He gasps for a breath, and Sato chuckles. 

“Relax, my friend, heh, don’t worry about it… you are welcome to touch me if you so please, hugs included.” He smiles wide and Dipper relaxes with a sigh of relief. “I came to check up on you. I saw he had arrived and wanted to see for myself that you were doing well.” He hums, and does a half bow. “Thank you again.”

“Don’t worry about it… Bill just needs to fucking relax.”

Sato chuckles. “Perhaps my lord is a little possessive over you.”

Dipper raises a brow, confused. “Wait, why would he be possessive? I’m just a human nerd, far less interesting than your species.”

A laugh rings out and Sato waves a hand at Dipper before standing up. “I’m sure in time you will figure it out. If you are tired though, do try to get some rest, if you get ill i’m sure our lord will be displeased.” He waves politely as he walks to the door, the tendrils still poking through making way. “I’ll bring you some treats later on, and if you wish for me to return let my lord know, i’m sure he will relay the message.”

Dipper sighs and nods, waving back and watching him as he departs from the room. Bill says nothing, but the tendrils stay limp on the bed as Dipper curls up under the sheets, trying to ignore their presence. 

This would take some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet, oh boi, really happy with it. Please forgive any grammatical mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> An Au i've been working on on and off for 4 months now, with the help of a few friends I finally got the courage to post what I have so far on this AU.  
> I'm CamoHatKat on Tumblr if you want to ask me any questions about my AU!  
> I also have art that I have drawn of the Au, including spoilers on how Bill looks! All of it is under the #Barrier Falls tag on my blog! Warning that my blog does contain NSFW content.


End file.
